Family Moments
by tanapoo12
Summary: One shots I wrote during Finals week, since I had no finals to take. Maura/Jane & Their daughters Cameron and Sofia.
1. Christmas Eve

**Series of little one shots that deal with Jane, Maura and their twin daughters, Cameron Elizabeth and Sofia Paig.**

Two year olds didn't liek sleeping early any other day of the year, so why would Christmas Eve be any different? Cameron and Sofia weren't any different than the other two year olds around the world. Sofia was a firecracker, she would be up until around mid-night if Jane and Maura weren't careful. Whereas Cameron was very calm and was already on the verge of passiing out.

Maura walked into the twins' room that was a light lilac. "They out?" She asked in a whisper, sitting down by her wife.

Jane shook her head. "Do they ever go to bed early?" She asked wrapping an arm around Maura's torso.

Maura laughed quietly pointing to Cameron. "Looks like Cam is." The honeyblonde corrected, glancing at the small girl across the room from a bouncy Sofia.

The detective ran her ahnds over her face. "Why didn't we use you eggs?" she asked her.

"MAMMMMMA!" Sofia grinned running over to the two women when she realized Maura was in the room.

Maura pulled her daughter onto her lap."Hi sweetie." she kissed the little girls unruly curls. Why don't you go to sleep or santa won't bring you any presents." She said as Sofias face befame covered in horror at the thought of no Santa.

Sofia jumped of the bed, shrieking while kissing her mothers. "Okay!" She smiled pulling the cover of her bed up to her chin closing her eyes, instantly falling asleep.

Jane said there, her mouth wide open. "How?" She asked following Maura from the room and downstairs to lock the doors and shut the lights off.

"It was easy. I may have grown up not believing in Santa, but I know how loved the jolly old man in his red suit is. Especially when it comes to them." she nodded smiling. "With that, you can stay down here til two then put their presents out." Maura stated and kissed Jane.

Jane groaned knowing that she'd fall asleep, then have to rush to put the presents out at the crack of dawn when their daughters woke up. As much as she hated that thought, she loved spending Christmas with her three girls, as hectic as the twins made it, she'd always love it.


	2. Snow Day

**Don't own anything but Cam and Soph!**

After spending Christmas at Jane's parents house, Jane had promised the two little girls taht they would have a snowball fight, or in the twins' case, rolling in the snow with their Ma. This was happening against Mauras protests. Her wife ignored them because this was the first year that the two would be able to actually do something other than sit, and get their bums all cold and wet.

Two minutes in, and Cameron was crying for her Momma. "Cam, it'll be okay Momma's inside." Jane tried but only earned even louder wails from the little girl, and a very mad Maura who began lecturing her about how if Cameron or Sophia were cold, she should have brought them in.

After Maura took Cam inside she got her a sippy cup of hot chocolate, glad that it would help warm her daughter up.

Cameron continued to wimper after an hour in the house. "What's the matter baby girl?' Maura asked picking her up from the couch. "How about Momma gets Ma and Sissy and we all get some warm jammies on, some more hot chocolate and curl up, then warch a Christmas movie, how does that sound?" She suggested, which silences the dark haired little girl, who bobbed her head up and down before laying it on her Mommas shoulder.

Maura opened the front door to se Jane on her back and Sophia putting snow on her face. "Ook Momma!" She squealed looking at Maura, a huge smile on her face.

The honey-blonde shook her head. "Jane, when you escape queen Soph, bring her in." She said as her wife nodded, getting up, lifting Sophia in the process.

Once Maura had both girls bathed and changed into pajamas, with more hot chocolate made, she and Jane carried the two into the master bedroom, laying both girls on the king sized bed. Smiling at eachother the two women climbed in behind their daughters and started the movie. "Best Christmas ever." Maura said softly, kissing her wife.

Jane nodded kissing her wife back. "The best." She replied watching their daughters chests rise and fall with their even breathing as they fell into a confortable sleep.


	3. Bath Time

**Don't own anything but Cam and Soph!**

New Years passed with Jane and Maura spending the 31st and 1st with their girls playing games, reading, and watching movies. Thankfully Jane didn't get called in to a crime scene. Since the girls were born Maura had resigned from the Cheif ME spot to spend everyday with Cameron and Sophia. The holidays were over which meant Jane was back at work daily until around six or seven every night. The Detective had made it a thing that she would always be home before bed time to help her wife put their daughters to bed. Since they were born, Jane had kept that promise, she almost always was home before they went to bed.

That night was a night she made it home before the girls' bedtime. Walking in the door, Jane heard the water running upstairs and knew her wife was giving Cam and Soph their baths. Making her way towards the stairs she went up and into the bathroom silently. The second she walked in, Cam seen her and screamed. "MA!" The little girl grinned splashing her Momma.

"Thanks Baby girl.' Maura laughed wiping her face before turning to face Jane. "Did you pass Soph on your way up?" She asked.

Cameron continued to giggle as Maura lifted her from the tub and wrapped her in a fluffy purple towel. "Momma can I sleep in panties?" She asked.

Jane glaced at her wife. "How about, we put a pull-up on and put the panties on over it?" She suggested, earning a shrug from the two year old. "I didn't pass her but I'll send her in." The brunette nodded, Cameron following her out.

A few minutes later Sophia still hadn't came into the bathroom. Sighing Maura got up from her place on the toilet seat and went into the twins' room. "Soph. It's bath time." She said.

"Comin' Momma!" She smiled running past her mom into the bathroom.

Maura finished giving the little girl her bath without getting splashed. Wrapping her in a purple towel, too. Maura carried her to the bedroom to keep her from running down the stairs, shedding her towel in the process.

Once the two women got the girls into their pajamas and respective beds, Maura and Jane sat between the bed, a Cinderella book between them. The book was finished in half an hour, leaving Cameron and Sophia asleep, curled up into balls as they slept every night.

After kissing both of the girls' foreheads Jane and Maura made their way to the master bedroom. "I love you." Maura said softly kissing Jane after they both had showered and were both in bed.

"I love you, too." Jane replied, wrapping Maura in her arms as they layed down, quickly falling asleep.


End file.
